my gift for you two
by Invader Mas
Summary: Just something fast for my little brother and sister that is up there... and everything that you read in this story... is true! ok? Enjoy


_**I'm only doing this because it's my little sister and brother's birthday today so I wanted to do something for them while they are up there. And I had this song stuck in my head for a while now! If you want to know, it's called **__**天国へ行こう **__**(Let's go to heaven) By Hatsune Miku. ^^ And to tell you something… this is **_**true**_**! Everything about this is true… ok?**_

_**Enjoy (?) **_

I walk to school, all by myself. Looking at the floor, day dreaming and holding back tears. I pulled my bag closer to my back and sighed. I looked at the cloudy sky and smiled. I know they are up there, watching me and taking care of me. But I know no one will do that for me. Loving and caring for me but that doesn't matter right now. Ever since this morning, I have been sad because of what day it is. I stopped walking and looked around. I have stopped at the shops and looked at this boy in my P.E team. He's name was Richard. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a lovely smile. Everyone in my school says that he loves me. And to tell the truth, I kind of like him too. Richard walked up to me and smiled.

"Hi, Samantha. What's up?" He asked cheerfully, and I smiled. "Hi, Richard. It's just that today isn't just my day, I guess…" I replied, and he nodded. "Ok. Well, if you feel any better, come look for me and we can do something, if you want…" He muttered, I felt my cheeks burn up so I looked down. "Sounds good…" I whispered, and as soon as I said that, he walked away. I looked up and sighed. "So, Sammy… boo!" I jumped and turned around. I sighed in relief. It was only my best friend, Hayley. She had blond hair that went up to her shoulders and green eyes. She wasn't that pretty, but I have to live with it. "Can you stop calling me that?" I shouted and smiled. She smiled back.

"But why? I like calling you Sammy. You used to be called that _all _the time. But now…" She muttered as we began to walk again. I looked down and I could hear Hayley moan. "Let me guess… It's the twin's birthday?" She asked, and I nodded. Hayley then put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure that they are alright." She muttered to me. I know that she doesn't believe in heaven or angels or anything, but she tries.

I smiled and sighed. I know that she has never met them before but I know that she cares for them. "Thanks, Hayley…" She then hugged me and we made our way to school.

I just had music, but I didn't even pay any attention. All was on my mind was going for break. I kept looking at the clock, watching the time go by. When the bell finally went, I got up, put all my things in my bag and went out the door. I could hear my music teacher yelling at me, telling me to come back. But I just kept walking. When I reached the playground, I just sat down on my favourite bench and looked at the sky. I pushed away the hair that was in my face and smiled.

"Hi. I just came to say that you have lovely eyes…" I looked forwards and saw a little girl. "Uh… thanks…" I muttered, and the little girl sat next to me. "I just love your eyes… they are so blue and light…" She muttered and I giggled. "I like your eyes too… they look so pretty" I replied and the little girl smiled and looked down. "Thank you…" She whispered and we looked up in the sky.

I closed my eyes and started to sing one of my favourite songs.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why,

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye…

I looked down and I could see the little girl looking at me. "You have a lovely voice…" She whispered and smiled. I looked at her, smiled and giggled. "Thank you…" We looked back at the sky and sighed. I closed my eyes and felt the wind go through my hair. I opened them when I felt something soft go on my face. I looked at my nose and saw a small white feather. The little girl giggled as I pulled the feather away from my face and held it. "It looks like you got a kiss from someone up there…" She said, smiling. "I got one yesterday. I sang a song for my mom from heaven and I got one of them on my nose too!" I smiled and tried not to cry.

I looked at the feather and then at the sky. _I now know that they are ok… happy birthday, Gemma and Peter…_

_**~Samantha …. **_


End file.
